IcHiGo
by kalyn19
Summary: Mikan dropped her notebook and Natsume saw it. What if it contained Mikan's deep secrets? Will she spill on Natsume? Misume first GA fic xFINISHEDx
1. PaRt 1

Mushi mushi minna san! This is kalyn19 on her first ever GA fic. I hope you like it! It's too long for a oneshot, so it'll be a twoshot!

Disclaimer thingy: Watashiwa iiye own Gakuen Alice!

A/N: I made this for my friend, CuteGurlyGal07! And partly to prove to evilstepbrother that I am not TOTALLY addicted to A:TLA

* * *

**Ichigo**

"I'm LAAATE!" shouted Mikan down the halls. Mr. Jinno was sure to kill her if she had another tardy! It wasn't her fault she stayed up late for something important, was it? She carried her books in her hands and held it close to her chest, afraid it might fall.

CRASH!

Her books were scattered on the floor. Another book hit her head. "Itai…" she mumbled rubbing her head. "Gomenne…" she said at to whoever she bumped into. She looked up.

_Just my luck…_

It was Natsume-kun. Standing, looking down at her, with his hand in his pocket, as usual. He gave Mikan a glare.

"Watch where you're going polkadots!" he demanded.

Mikan returned a glare. "Natsume pervert!" she said standing up. She dusted her skirt. _Just my luck to run into Natsume… And to think I'm already late… _she snapped her head up.

"I'm LAAATE!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the books and ran past Natsume. She bumped his shoulder. She felt it but had no time to apologize.

"Hey POLKADOTS!" he shouted angrily. Mikan didn't look back, because she knew what it was about. She just continued to run to class.

Natsume looked at the floor. He saw the strawberry designed notebook Mikan left. "Baka"

He picked it up and looked around. His eyes widened. "Polkadots took my manga." He said.

He continued to walk, Mikan's manga in hand. He didn't mind it, though. What occupied his mind was the manga Mikan took. He didn't finish it yet.

"Ohayou minna san!" greeted Mikan as she ran to her seat. She placed her books under her desk and gave a sigh of relief. She looked up and was glad to see Mr. Jinno wasn't there. She stood up and ran to Hotaru.

"HOTARU—"

BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA-

Hotaru pointed her baka gun at Mikan, who was now on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Itai, hotaru." She murmured.

"Ohayou, Baka." She said in her normal tone of voice.

Mikan looked up. Sumire looked down at her with a smirk. "Well well, sakura, that's a good look for you. Why not do this everyday, hmm?" she smirked.

"Buzz off, freak." Said Hotaru.

"hmph!" said Sumire before turning her back and walked away.

Yuu helped Mikan stand up. "Ohayou, Mikan." He said.

"Arigatou, Yuu." She said dusting her skirt.

The classroom door slid open and incame the two boys. Natsume hyuuga and Ruka-pyon!

( a/n; I wanna call him that :D )

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan smiling. 'Ohayou, Natsume-kun." She said as she lazed her eyes.

"Ohayou, Mikan." Replied Ruka. Natsume replied with a glare.

"Yo, polkadots, you have something that's not yours." Natsume said in his normal tone.

Mikan looked back at him. "hmm? What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Why don't you tell me, ichigo!"

Mikan's eyes widened. "Natsume… you… you… pervert!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him.

All their classmates looked back at them.

"Stop overreacting, baka." He replied with a glare.

"How couldn't I? Natsume you pervert!"

Hotaru pointed her baka gun at Natsume. "What did you do, hyugga?"

"Why don't you ask your baka of a friend?" he replied coldly.

They all turned to Mikan who was fuming mad.

"Give it back, polkadots."

"I didn't take anything from you!"

Natsume was glaring now. "Fine, then you won't miss your ichigo." He said simply. He put his hand on his pocket.

Mikan was furious. "Give it back you pervert!"

Everybody looked at the two.

"Ichigo?" Anna asked Koko.

Koko shrugged. "The last time I heard Natsume say it was when he teased Mikan about her underpants."

Sumire's eyes widened. "HER WHAT????" she marched to Mikan furiously. Koko and Anna sweatdropped.

Sumire lied her hand on Mikan's shoulder heavily. Mikan sweatdropped.

"What's MY Natsume doing with…" her hair was on fire. "AHHHH! PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!" she said running around. Everybody sewatdropped except Natsume.

Hotaru shot her with a baka gun. Sumire shut up. "Hughhh…. My hair…"

Yuu poured cold water on Sumire. 'th---thanks…" she said shivering.

Back to the two…

"GIVE IT BACK, NATSUME!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Give mine back first!" he said.

Koko and Anna blushed. Sumire blushed furiously. Hotaru covered her mouth, Ruka's jaw fell. The room fell silent. They all had the same thing in mind, except Natsume.

Mikan was blushing like mad. "You're… what?" she asked trembling.

Natsume gritted his teeth. "Give it back or I'll set this thing on fire." He exclaimed.

"DON'T!" Mikan shouted tackling Natsume.

CRASH!

They fell on the floor. Mikan was on top of Natsume. Everybody was silenced. Their eyes were all on the two.

"Get off me, polkadots!" he said. "You're crushing me." He said weakly.

Mikan elevated herself. "Where is it?" she asked angry.

Natsume held her wrist and started to make fire.

"Aiiyee…" she said jumping off Natsume as she flickered her wrist. "Itai…"

"I'm getting mad, polkadots! All I asked was for you to return what you got from me and I'll return what you dropped."

Everybody looked at each other. "Dropped?"

Mikan raised her brow. _Dropped?_

Natsume stormed out of the room in defeat.

"Natsume, wait up." Said Ruka following Natsume.

It was over.

Hotaru walked up to her confused friend, hoping her confusion would stop. "What was that all about, Mikan?"

Mikan shook her head. "I'm confused, Hotaru." she simply said.

Hotaru sighed. "When have you not been, baka…?"

**2 B CONTINUED**

**Ne? **how was it? Daijobu wa? I hope you liked it! Please send reviews so I can know how it turned out from the reader's point of view!

Onegai?

Reviews make Mikan and Natsume's bonds tighten!

Arigatou minna san! Jane!


	2. PaRt 2

Mushi mushi Minna! Arigatou gozaimasu for all those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it!

I'm sorry if it didn't appeal to the others, it's because I love irony and comedy!

Disclaimer thingy: Nope, Watashi iiye own Gakuen Alice!

**Ichigo**

* * *

Mikan was sitting in class, like the rest. It turned out to be a normal day, whatever normal is. After that incident earlier with Natsume, she couldn't think straight, as always. _Ichigo… _she wondered. _What did Natsume-kun want from me? Why does Natsume-kun have something from me?_

BAKA!

"itai…" she said rubbing her head. It was Hotaru. "Hey baka, the bell rang 5 minutes ago." She said in her normal tone of voice.

Mikan popped her head up. "Nani?" she looked around. _He's gone…_

"What are you looking for, Baka?' she said simply.

Mikan looked at her 'bestfriend' and smiled. "You can go on without me, Hotaru. I'm gonna look for something." She said grabbing her books. She walked to the door as Hotaru watched her.

"ja ne!" she said running off.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "What is that baka up to?"

Mikan ran down the halls and into her room. She dropped all her books on the table then started to look around.

"Doku-dayou?" she asked herself. _Where could it be?_ She stopped. _Wait, what am I looking for again? _She scratched her head and kneeled down.

"Haiyaa… what was Natsume talking about?" she shouted. She was now in panic. And what did Natsume have against her? It must be something important. But why did he take it?

She shook her head.

"Natsume-kun isn't like that." She reassured with a smile. "He may be a pervert but he isn't a thief."

She walked to her bed and lied there. "Nani dayou?" _What will I do now?_

She sat up once more. (a/n: man she's paranoid…) She looked out the window and into the trees. She gulped as she saw a certain raven-haired boy under a tree, reading something.

"Natsume-kun." She whispered. She looked at the pile of books on her desk. _How come he likes reading so much? What's so interesting about it?_

She didn't notice it, but soon she was by her table, looking down at the scattered books. Her eyes widened as she saw a certain book.

"Natsume!" she shouted grabbing the manga and running off.

She ran through the halls, holding the book close to her chest so it won't drop. She passed by Anna and Koko.

"Mikan, daijobou?" asked Anna but Mikan just ran past her. "Gommene, Anna! I'm in a hurry!" she said not looking back.

Koko and Anna looked at each other, confused.

Mikan was speeding off, and she finally reached the grounds. Panting, she stopped for a quick breath. Ruka spotted her.

"what's wrong Mikan?" he asked approaching.

Mikan shook her head at Ruka. "Daijobou, -pant- Ruka-pyon." She reassured. "Have you -pant- seen -pant- Natsume-kun?"

Ruka pointed to the trees. "The last time I saw Natsume was under the sakura trees—"

"Arigatou." She cut him off before she sped off to the direction he was pointing. Ruka raised his brow. He shouted something but Mikan was already far enough not to hear it.

Hotaru suddenly appeared. "What was that all about?" she asked not looking at Ruka.

Ruka shrugged. "Beats me."

Hotaru smiled. "This is interesting." She took out her camera. "Come with me." She said pulling Ruka, dollars in her eyes.

"Hey let go!" he tried to struggle but was dragged off anyway…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsume sat under the shade of a tree. He was reading something. I'll reassure you it wasn't manga. Just then, a shadow was cast in his position. He knew exactly who it was and looked up.

"What do you want polkadots?" he said closing the thing he read.

Mikan pouted but fought the urge to shout back. She held out something she found.

Natsume looked at it. Mikan smiled.

CLICK

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know. I just saw it in my room today" She said.

Natsume reached out for it. "yeah well that's because you're an idiot."

Just before he reached the manga, Mikan pulled it back to her.

"Give it back, polkadots!" he exclaimed.

Mikan stuck out her tongue. Natsume twitched.

CLICK

"You're getting on my nerves." He said standing up.

"So what?" she teased.

Natsume showed her the strawberry printed notebook. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Give it back!" she said tackling him. Natsume held the notebook farther away from Mikan and she tried to reach it. She was now against Natsume, who seems to be smirking.

CLICK

"It's not funny, Natsume! Now give it back!" she exclaimed as she jumped for it.

"Give mine back first." He said holding out his empty hand. Mikan looked at it and then back at Natsume.

"Deal." She said placing the manga in his hands. He took it and turned away.

"Hey!" Mikan exclaimed. "Give mine back!"

Natsume stopped. "I didn't say I'd give yours back." He said then started to walk away.

Mikan pouted. She tackled him again. "Natsume!" she said. She ran after him and was pretty darn close.

CLICK

Just a few steps away, Natsume pushed the notebook on Mikan's chest to stop her. She did.

CLICK

"There you go. Now stop bugging me" he said then he finally walked away. Mikan just stood there as she gripped the notebook.

"Arigatou!" she shouted.

CLICK

In the bushes…

"Could you stop that?" whispered Ruka harshly.

"Quiet." She said as she retrieved her camera. "I got what I wanted, let's go." She said standing up then walking away.

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Do you spy on people for a living?" he asked angrily.

Hotaru turned back. "You could say that." She said before she walked away, leaving poor Ruka-pyon to wonder.

**END

* * *

**

Ne? How was it? Did you like how it turned out? I did! It was a RukaXHotaru moment! XD

Reviews please! Arigatou!

Tell me if you liked it and if you think I should continue writing GA fics!

Arigatou!

Reviews ONEGAI!


	3. PaRt 3

Mushi mushi minna-san! Thanks for the reviews, and favs! Anyway, you guys rock! Arigatou! Though I expected more reviews, but it IS my first fic, so I don't expect much. For all those who want to know what was inside that notebook, you'll have to wait for the next chapter!

This chappie is dedicated to the following people who gave me the idea for the next chappie:

(♥) XOSakura TenshiOX (♥) SailorDayDreamer (♥)

Disclaimer thingy: Nope, don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

**Ichigo**

Mikan lied on her bed, looking at her ceiling. She was in deep thought, which is uncommon for our little Mikan. She always wondered why Natsume possessed her ichigo notebook.

Mikan's eyes opened wide. _Did he read it?!_

She jumped out of bed as fast as she can, which of course, made her fall and bump her head.

"Itai…" she mumbled softly. She rubbed her sore head and kneeled up on the floor. A familiar, monotone, voice reached her ear.

"Hey baka, what are you doing in there?" said Hotaru from the other side of the door.

Mikan looked up. "Hotaru?" she asked in her normal voice.

"Aren't you gonna let me in, baka?"

Mikan stood up. "O- of course!" she said running to the door. She took the doorknob in her hands and opened the door slowly. Hotaru was standing there, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

Mikan let out a nervous smile. _Should I tell Hotaru? Wait, she probably already knows…_

"I know what you're thinking." Hotaru interrupted. "I don't intend to include myself in your crazy revenge schemes so please don't do anything _too_ idiotic." She said with lazed eyes.

Mikan looked at her friend, her eyebrow raised in confusion. _Revenge? Why would I…_

"Don't look at me like that." Hotaru cut once more. "I know how your mind works so don't think you can fool me." She said in her normal voice once more. (a/n: when has she NOT use this tone of voice?)

Mikan looked stunned. Does her bestfriend know her that well? Hmm… maybe she does. What a good friend! She smiled at her with teary eyes.

"Oh Hota---"

But once again her "bestfriend" interrupted. "Although it is possible that you haven't even _thought_ of revenge." She said mockingly but slightly still indifferent. "Maybe I was jumping to conclusions." She said half to herself.

Mikan looked at her, once more, confused. Still she didn't have the chance to speak.

"Forget I ever came here." She said turning around. _That baka, maybe I'll still keep my eye on her. Who knows what her mind can set her to._

Mikan stood there on her doorway as she stared at Hotaru walk away, blankly in thought. She shook it off and called out to her.

"Hotaru, what if I did plan revenge on Natsume?" she asked childishly.

Hotaru tilted her head sideway slightly. "Don't say I didn't give you a fair warning." She smirked. And with that, she walked away, leaving Mikan to her thoughts.

(♥) COMMERCIAL (♥)

(a/n:) Hello! It's me again, your humble author, kalyn19! Now your probably wondering why I suddenly wanted to write fan fiction on Gakuen Alice. Well, simply because, it was the very reason I'm here. When I was still addicted to Gakuen Alice, I started to look for websites that had ANYTHING to do with it, so I found Well, now you know! I hope you like my story!

evilstepbrother, CuteGurlygal07, this story is for you guys, too! If it stinks, it's evilstepbrother's fault!

Back to the story, we all know Mikan isn't much of a deep thinker, but she does think deep sometimes! And I hope you consider this one of those times.

If you find them a bit or a lot OOC, please tell me! ARIGATOU!

(♥) COMMERCIAL (♥)

_Hotaru's right… _Mikan thought. _Natsume's gone far enough. What did he do with my ichigo (strawberry) notebook? Why did he have it in the first place? Did he steal it? No, Natsume-kun's not like that. Did he get an accomplice? Hotaru will do anything for money, but I guess selling me out would be an exception… Think, Mikan…_

"Hey, polkadots!" he shouted. Mikan looked up and was retrieved from her deep thought. She looked at the very person she was thinking of just now…

"Natsume-kun" she simply said. Her confused face turned a blush. "What did you do with my notebook?" she demanded.

Natsume just glared at her. _Stupid polkadots, why could I possibly be interested in that piece of…_

"Natsume!" she shouted once more. They were 5 feet away from each other. (a/n: come closer…) Natsume lowered his eyebrow. "What do you want, polka—"

Mikan suddenly rushed to him, now they were ½ feet close. (a/n: I said Natsume, not Mikan…) Natsume's eyes widened.

"How did you get my ichigo?" she said head-on. That notebook meant a lot to her.

Natsume just looked at her stubborn, slightly pouting face. "You dropped it, baka. Didn't I tell you that?!"

Mikan stepped back. _Did he? recalls fight in classroom He did! _Still, Mikan wasn't about to give up just like that, she'd look more of a baka than she already is…

"Did… did you read it?" she asked innocently.

Natsume raised his brow. He couldn't say no. he couldn't say yes either. He glanced at it, just once, curiosity hit the cat, duh! He looked away.

Mikan's expression dropped. "DID YOU?" she shouted. _What? No! He shouldn't! He couldn't! He wouldn't! Would he?_

Mikan looked at him, her cheeks slightly red. She waited anxiously for his answer, though she hoped he'd say…

"What if I id. What'd you do about it, polkadots?"

Mikan looked like she saw a ghost. _DID HE? SERIOUSLY! _She was now steaming mad! Her cheeks were red as ever!

"Natsume! I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted throwing her fists in the air. Natsume held out his palm and used his alice, hoping it would scare Mikan.

Mikan stepped back, but her face was still strong, and stubborn. Natsume looked at her, and wanted to laugh mockingly, but fought the urge to.

"You're dead if you get any closer."

Mikan still pouted. _How can I make him…_

**END

* * *

**

**Yay… cliffie! Please review! Thanks a bunch!**

**kalyn19**


	4. PaRt 4

Mushi Mushi Minna San! I'm sorry it took me a long time to update! I was busy with school work, and I'm glad to say I didn't get a grade below a B! (LITERALLY)

And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and read this thing, you guys rock! Arigatou!

And a lot of thanks to the one who complimented my English writing, it means a lot!

Well, I delayed you long enough, arigatou!

Disclaimer: Watashi iiye own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

**Ichigo**

Mikan stood there, unmoving. It's not that she was afraid of what Natsume-kun would do to her, no. It was if he read her notebook or not. She pouted. She stepped closer. Natsume stepped back, but kept a strong face.

"I told you not to get—"

Mikan grabbed his hand and nullified his alice. "Answer me, Nastume-kun! Did you read it?" Her voice now was a rather teary one. It's as if she was going to cry. Why would she cry? It was either cause she was pissed off or embarrassed. Knowing Mikan, it could only be the first.

Natsume, at first, had wide eyes. Then he lowered his head. "Answer my question first."

Mikan's expression dropped. _His question? 'What if I did? What are you gonna do about it, polkadots?' _She finally let go, noticing she held his hand longer than she intended.

"Anou…"

"Natsume!" shouted Ruka-pyon. He was running with Hotaru. Well, Hotaru was just walking.

Natsume and Mikan looked at them. Guess she let go just in time.

"What were you doing to her, Hyuuga?" Hotaru inquired.

Natsume glared. "I didn't do anything to that baka. Leave me alone."

Hotaru pointed her baka gun, threateningly of course. "Why am I not obliged to believe that?"

Mikan grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, Hotaru… It's okay…" she smiled.

Hotaru looked at her. Mikan looked like she was about to cry. _Baka, she's trying to avoid something, obviously. But… what?_

Mikan tried to pull Hotaru. She guessed she would get hit by the baka gun again, and grimaced. Instead, Hotaru pulled her. "Come on, Baka."

Ruka was confused. He switched glances between the two and Natsume. "Natsu--"

"Yo Polkadots! I ain't finished talking to you yet!" shouted Natsume suddenly.

Mikan gulped. Hotaru heard her. They didn't respond and just continued to walk away. Now Natsume was mad.

"Come back here!"

"Natsume stop!" ordered Ruka. He got in the way and held Natsume back. Natsume didn't struggle. He stepped back. And kept silent.

Ruka didn't get it. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" he begged.

Instead, Natsume walked away, coldly. Ruka stood there. _What's going on?_

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

As soon as Mikan and Hotaru were in the lab, Hotaru let go. Mikan looked at her and knew exactly what she was about to ask.

"What was that all about, Baka?"

"Betsuni…" she lied with a half smile.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Didn't I tell you to stop whatever plans you have of revenge?"

Mikan sighed. "But, Hotaru… it wasn't…"

Hotaru cut her off. "No 'buts', Baka." She implied, holding her Baka gun up.

Mikan gulped. She let her 'will to explain' drop and just said "Hai…"

Hotaru didn't believe her for a second. But she let it drop. It was uncommon for her to lie.

"If you do anything outrageous, kindly not include me." Then, she walked away.

Mikan stood there. "Arigatou, Hotaru!" then she ran off once more.

Hotaru stopped. _No way, did that Baka get the wrong idea?_

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Natsume was now sitting back where he was before Mikan interrupted him. "Baka" was all he murmured as he pulled out his manga, the one Mikan possessed a while ago.

He was about to read… when thoughts flooded his head. _Why was that baka so irritated? What was in t hat notebook? _Okay, now he was curious. He now wanted to know what was in that notebook and wanted to get it back. Who knows? He didn't actually read it, he just glanced. He tried to recall what he saw…

_Na- tsu- Me?_

Those characters seemed to pop up. He slightly blushed. That was all he could remember, because his train of thoughts were cut.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Mikan was in her room, lying on her bed. She held her ichigo notebook on her chest. She was in deep thought.

_Natsume kun… what if you did read it?_ She started to blush. Then she gulped.

She held the notebook up and took a peek. "Na-Tsu-Me" she read aloud, but not much. She then closed the notebook once more. She held it close and she rolled sideways.

_If you read this, I don't know what I'll do…_

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

Ha! Another cliffie! Now I revealed part of what the notebook said.

It's up to you to guess what it is. Could you?

If you know what it is, then include it in your review!


	5. PaRt 5

Hello Minna-San! Arigatou gozaimasu for the reviews! I was really shocked at how many of you like this, so arigatou!

School is so hard… especially the fact that penguins roam around… and make you give them food…

Ha-ha-ha… okay, Gommene… I bored you long enough.

Now, what's in that notebook? Hmm… I'm not so sure myself… LoLz

I just figured out that I kept on writing cliffhangers… lolz…

I apologize for any OOC because I haven't watched Gakuen Alice in like, ever, and it burns like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.

I can't stop thinking about Romeo and Juliet… the one where Leo diCaprio was Romeo…

Disclaimer: Watashi iyee own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**IcHiGo**

The next day… 

RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinG

"Aaah!" Mikan screamed down the hall. She was late (as usual) and nothing's better than being late… no… nothing was. Not when Ginno was the teacher, and when she expected to run into Natsume-kun. She stopped suddenly. Run into Natsume…

She didn't know which was worse… wait, of course she did. _That_ part was the worst… even worse than getting Ginno angry at her, like he always is.

"Yo polkadots!"

She stiffened up. _Can't this be one of those special days? Ones where she went to class without him in her way._

She slowly turned to face him. She gasped. He was closer to her than she'd expected. Yup, a few inches away.

"Wh-what do you want?" she stammered and held her books close to her chest. A habit she picked up after meeting Natsume the pervert.

He looked, or rather glared at her with his piercing eyes. She gulped. Does Natsume do this to her on purpose or what?

"You left without answering my question yesterday." He slipped from his lips. Yup, he was mad. At her. She didn't know what to do, as if she did sometime.

"Anou—" was all she muttered. She looked down at her shoes to refrain him from seeing her blush.

He was getting mad. "Aren't you gonna answer me?"

She looked up at him and pouted. "Meanie!" then she started to run. In the wrong way.

Natsume's eyes followed her, then he looked down, making his raven hair fall on his forehead, causing a shadow.

_Baka…_

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

As soon as it took Mikan to realize she was running in the opposite direction (which was probably a long time), she stopped and blushed.

_Natsume-kun why are you doing this to me?_

She didn't think it directly, but she was sure enough of the thoughts in her head. How come Natsume was always bugging her? When he's around her or otherwise.

She looked around, as she didn't know where she was. Running from Natsume was her only priority. She didn't know where she'd end up. Soon, she sweatdropped in confusion.

"Doku dayou?" she said little above a whisper. No doubt she was scared.

A hand suddenly crept into hers, which made her jump. Her eyes widened as she turned swiftly to whomever was there. She held in her breath.

He had followed her. She didn't know whether to be happy for the company or to be more scared than before. Then again, this was Natsume kun we were talking about.

"Why do you keep running away, baka?" he whispered yet didn't look at her.

She looked in the opposite direction as well, and held her books with in one hand to her chest. "Wakaranai no you…" (j/e: I don't get it)

He warmed up his palm, she felt it. That's when she noticed. Her hand was in his.

She stepped back to let go, but that only made him grip harder.

"itai…" she murmured.

"Baka…" he whispered.

What? She was hurt and he called her an idiot? She was starting to get pissed. (Man, these two have a lot of mood swings. Maybe they do belong together! That or they both have periods… which is creepy… please let it be the first.)

"Natsume… you… you…"

"Shut up polkadots." He said facing her. She was stunned and her eyes widened. "Stop running away from me!"

_Then stop chasing me and MAKING me run. _She was scared to say it out loud, under these circumstances. They were alone. Even if she has a nullifying alice, she didn't know what Natsume would do to her. She just gave him a wide eye stare.

"Natsume-kun…"

"Would you just tell me what was in that notebook?" There, he said it. Or rather, he shouted, but all the same he made it clear to Mikan. That his curiosity was bugging him like hell and he didn't care what that made him look like. He just wanted to get this over with. God, why was he so bothered about it anyway? Just because it had his name in it doesn't necessarily mean he was the subject. A matter which of course wasn't true.

"I can't…" she all but whispered. This was killing her as well. That notebook was supposed to be for her eyes and her eyes alone. Now that somebody knows about it, guilt flooded her. Of all the people to see it, it was Natsume. _Natsume. _The notebook was about him, she confessed. But that was it.

"Why the hell not?" he was starting to get violent. He let go of her hand forcefully, which not until then did Mikan notice. He was still holding her hand until his outburst. That made her blush and feel more sheepish than she already was.

"Because… because…" she was stammering again. Natsume could see her blush. His eyes widened. _What's in that notebook?_

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

Now even he's wondering… What's in the next chapter? I hope they get to know what's in the notebook by the next chapter.. or else I'd kill myself in suspense.

Chapter dedicated to all of you, of course.

And to Arisa-chan-07 who had recently changed her penname from CuteGurlygal07 which is way harder to write, or is it?

I just got a sneak peek on her chapter 17… well, I had to run while I read. She was chasing me ready to kick me. Lol…

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Onegai… review! PLEASE!

Reviews make Mikan fall inlove with Natsume each percent… at elast, that's what it does in this fic…

Again, please review!


	6. PaRt 6

Hey guys! This will be the 2nd to the last chappie of this GA fic. It has been milked for way more than it's worth (atleast, that's what I think) So sorry guys, it's coming to an end. I need to get started on my other fanfics as well. And I'm sorry if it's too emotional, I got carried away… Hope you like it!

**DO NOT SKIP THE A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Start:**

Natsume just stared at her, speechless. Things were running through his head. He was curious, now more than ever to find out what the heck was in that stupid ichigo notebook. Why did he have to bump into her that morning? Why did she have to be such an idiotic klutz? If she watched where she went, this never should have even happened.

"I—" she finally spoke. Yet she didn't look up. She saw that she was standing on soil. They must be outdoors. Atleast she has a clue on where she was.

His eyes widened. What was she about to say? Wait, why did he even care? Before he didn't even listen to her and now it's like he's hanging on her every word.

"Anou…" she was stammering. "You see, the notebook…" Tears threatened to fall past her now crimson cheeks. Why did it have to be this way? Nobody was supposed to know about the notebook! It was her possession, she didn't want it to be graced with the eyes of others. Much less by the person that notebook existed. "… it's…" Rain started to pour. She didn't care if she got wet, she just thought it would be perfect to hide her tears.

"Shut up," he suddenly spoke.

Mikan's head shot up, suddenly. He cut her off? After she gathered all her confidence to finally say what the notebook was about? He cut her off? Words can't describe how Mikan felt, it was somewhere between anger, frustration… and relief.

"I don't want to know anymore," he coldly dismissed. "It's pretty obvious that I'm the least of the persons you want to trust, why would you? You hardly care about me anyway," then he started to walk away. His words pierced his heart, and a big part of him wished that he wasn't right about it.

Mikan's tears dropped alongside the rain. She didn't… mean it that way. In fact, the thought never occurred to her. He thinks she doesn't care? After all the things he made her feel and do, he can say she doesn't care just like that? And… if she didn't care,

... why does it hurt this much?

Natsume was still visible, considering the fog the rain created. He was a good feet away, too. His soaked hair fell down on his face, disguising what looked like tears. It could just be raindrops, he said to himself. But then again, it was warm, unlike the cold raindrops. He snorted inwardly. He expected her to call to him a while ago, now he was getting the hint she wasn't. That hurt more than it was supposed to.

She clenched her fists. She didn't want it to end this way. She expected it sooner or later, but not like this. Her emotions were mixed within her, threatening to explode. Part of her is screaming, calling for him to come back. But she refused it… she refused to always be the one who runs after him. She wanted to prove her point. Who knew proving had to be this painful?

He gave up. She's never gonna call for him, not anymore. Guess he has to face it. Somehow, part of him hoped she liked him, and right now Natsume wanted to burn that part of him.

Mikan bit her lip. She regretted writing on that notebook. She regretted even buying that notebook in the first place! No…

… she hated herself most for having feelings for Natsume.

Heartbeat

It struck her. She… has feelings for Natsume? It was clear now. She liked Natsume. The reason for everything… for thinking too much, for running away, for running after him, for… for… for writing in the notebook.

she was holding her breath. She is now faced with 2 choices, to just go "Hmph" and leave it be…

… or to run after him. But, then what? What will happen after that?

Then again, if she just leaves it be, she'll never be satisfied and keep asking herself… "What if?"

So now she bites her lip, clenches her fists and shuts her eyes tight.

"What should I do?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N!!**

Yes, Mikan, what _should_ you do? You wanna encourage her? Do so by reviewing. What do you want her to do? **It's in your hands!**

And no, I **won't** be revealing the contents of the notebook in this story. If you want to know what it contained and reveal a **special segment of this story**, review.

The special segment will be awarded to those who have **reviewed** from **Chapter 1- Chapter 7** or from **beginning to end**!

That's it… It's evil holding chapters hostage… then again who ever said I was angelic?

Jane!


	7. PaRt 7

Hello, Minna-san! This might be the last chapter for the story, sorry if it's short! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!

I have a proposal for you, but only if **YOU READ THE A/N AT THE END!**

This can be the last chapter, unless, you **READ THE A/N AT THE END!**

Disclaimer: Watashi iyee own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Ichigo**

She was crying already. The rain didn't let up. And so did her confusion. Her vision was blurry, counting the fog in front of her. Natsume was slowly disappearing from her view.

Heartbeat

Will Natsume disappear from her life as well?

Her eyes widened and her head shot up. She didn't want that to happen. At all costs, she didn't want that to happen. Not ever.

Something fell on the damp soil.

She looked down and saw her ichigo notebook. She hid it under her blouse for some reason. Thought she could explain it thoroughly. She glared at the notebook.

Because of it Natsume is out of her life. Because of it Natsume is now mad at her more than ever. And now she can't handle it.

She kneeled down hard and cupped her face. Tears swelled up her eyes. She wiped it off, to no use. She was already drenched in rain.

She picked up her notebook and brought it up her chest, clenching it tightly.

Natsume was lowering his pace, waiting for her move. He doubted it already, so why was he still there?

She shot up her head, her face determined. She knew what she wanted, she wanted Natsume to come back. No matter what an idiot she looked like.

She stood up, almost fell, and breathed deeply.

Natsume started to run.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Natsume!" she cried and threw the notebook at his direction!

**COMMERCIAL (Cause I KNOW most of you don't read A/N's!)**

Here's the proposal:

The special chapter will still be awarded to those who reviewed from beginning to end. And for those who won't do that:

I just simply need a minimum amount of **75 reviews** for ransom!

Is that so hard to ask? I mean, this has **thousands hits** already!

Arigatou!

**END COMMERCIAL**

Natsume finally looked back and was shocked to see ichigo.

It slammed on his face. He grunted as he took it from his face. He almost set it on fire when he heard her cry again.

"Don't you dare! Natsume!" she said as she ran after it.

Natsume's eyes widened, although he expected it a while ago. He just didn't expect it to be this way. I mean, his face was stinging from the notebook.

Mikan was almost near him, her face stubborn but determined, when…

She slipped on a puddle of mud and her face landed on the damp soil.

"Mikan!" he found himself running to her.

He didn't know why he suddenly did it.

Mikan elevated herself with help from her arms as she spat the mud out of her mouth.

"Phlegh! Eiww! Phuh!" she coughed.

Natsume's eye brow shot up, he fought the urge to laugh at Mikan. He didn't succeed though, cause he let out a chuckle.

She glared at him. "Nani dayou? What's so funny?!" she demanded, mud was dripping from her bangs.

Natsume cleared his throat. "Ehm. Baka," was all he said as he stood up.

Mikan glared at him, eyeing him as he did so.

One thing came unexpectedly.

He held out his hand.

Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

"You're supposed to take it, baka." He said, back to his monotone.

Mikan nodded with an "mm," and reached for it. Her hand was covered in mud as she held onto Natsume. She could feel him pull her up. She slipped again and this time, they both fell on the mud, hard.

"Itai!" Mikan said.

"Baka, get off me!" said Natsume from below her.

Mikan blushed and tried to stand up, only to feel Natsume's hand on her back, pushing her down.

"Natsume, you…" she was about to say 'pervert' when he whispered something in her ear.

Something she was sure she wrote in the notebook.

Then, without hesitation, she lied back on him and said it too.

**TO BE CONTINUED OR END?!**Well, what do you think?

* * *

Thank you to everybody who have supported this fan fiction from beginning to end, you guys have given me a lot of confidence and I promise to make more works for Gakuen Alice! You guys **ROCK!**

**PROPOSAL:**

The contents of the notebook is different from the special chapter, and you won't understand the last chapter without it, so there!

The special chapter will still be awarded to those who reviewed from beginning to end. And for those who won't do that:

I just simply need a minimum amount of **75 reviews** for ransom!

Is that so hard to ask? I mean, this has **thousands hits** already!

Arigatou!


	8. PaRt 8

Hello! Thank you guys so much for making this fanfic a great success! I love you all! This is dedicated to all of you!

Even though it did not reach the ransom, I do not want this unfinished, so here you go!

Disclaimer: Watashi iyee own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

And this is the real last chapter of Mikan and Natsume's story involving…

**Ichigo**

"Achoo!" Mikan sneezed. She was running down the hallway because she was late, again.

She learned better than to bring unnecessary paraphernalia to class, so instead, she just brought her book, her notebook, and an extra notebook. (wink)

The bell rang and she fastened her pace.

"WAH!" she screamed. She just has to stop doing something in the middle of the night, get to bed on time, and MAYBE she wouldn't be late every single day!

She felt a sneeze coming up and held it in. She ran faster.

You know what happens when you do that, Mikan.

CRASH!

She bumped into Natsume, again.

He wasn't looking too well, probably because he also caught a cold on that rainy day.

She picked up her books, but she still kneeled down. "Ohayou, Natsume-kun." She said, her voice a little weird because of her cold.

Natsume glared and sniffled. He kneeled to Mikan's height.

Mikan got irritated and went "Hmph!" so she stood up with a stomp of her foot. "Anatano baka!" she shouted. (it means: You are such an idiot!) "If you don't want to say 'Good Morning' then don't glare!" she hissed childishly.

Natsume stood up and dusted his short. "You're the one who ran into me, baka. So why should I be polite to you?" he snapped back.

Mikan glared back, with a sudden blush. "Date wa yo…" (it means: because…)

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Well, cherries?" he spat.

Mikan's face suddenly flushed. "You… you…" she glared as her eye twitched.

Natsume shrugged. "I told you, you should start wearing shorts." He said before he coldly turned.

"Pervert!" she screamed.

Natsume turned back. Mikan blushed.

She swore a corner of his lips shot up to a smirk.

She twitched and stuck out her tongue. He did the same.

"You forgot this, baka!" she said as she held out her ichigo notebook.

Natsume stretched his arm out and took it before anyone could see. Then he quickly turned and went his way, leaving Mikan to glare at his back.

It took her 3 minutes before she just remembered, "I'M LAAAATE!" she screamed then ran to the classroom.

She gasped for air as she pushed the door open. Everybody looked at her and sweatdropped. She looked around, her breath harsh, she made it!

Just then, somebody tapped her shoulder.

She looked back, it was Natsume and Ruka.

"Excuse me, Mikan-san, can we pass?" said Ruka kindly.

She moved out of the way, looking idiotic. "Gommene."

"Thanks for letting us pass, moron." Said Natsume coldly as he passed her.

Mikan glared. "No problem, BAKA!" she said sarcastically and went to Hotaru.

"Ohayou Hotaru!" she said, aiming to hug her best friend.

Once again, Mikan, you haven't learned you lesson:

BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA- BAKA

"Itai!" Mikan screamed at the cease of the Baka shots.

"Ohayou, baka." Hotaru said in her monotone. She seems to be glaring, but then, when has she not been?

"Hotaru…" Mikan said, her voice teary.

"Baka." She said coldly.

Once again, Curly Perm, a.k.a. Sumire, laughed mockingly.

(don't these people EVER learn?!)

"So, Sakura, you look as baka as ever, congratulations!" she said mockingly.

Mikan glared. "What a witch!" she thought.

Just then, her curly perm was set on fire. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran frantically.

Everybody sweatdropped. They were too occupied to notice Natsume was behind Mikan.

"You okay, baka?" he glared as he offered his hand. Mikan nodded as she took it.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun." She said cheerily, a smile as sweet as candy.

Natsume blushed but concealed it well.

CLICK

Hotaru smirked. Ruka glared. "Will you stop that!" he shouted hastily at Hotaru. She turned around and glared at him.

"Why do you care so much?" she said, then pointed at the two. Ruka-pyon looked at them and he had the shock of his life.

The two were still holding hands.

His jaw fell, Hotaru kept smirking.

"I don't believe it!" he murmured.

"Didn't you?" said Hotaru as she sat down, hiding her camera under her desk. Ruka sat beside her.

"What will you do with those pictures anyway?" he whispered.

Hotaru smirked once more, "It's for me to know, and for you to never find out." She said then turned away.

Ruka's eyebrow shot up in confusion.

Good thing they turned away, because right then and there, both of them were blushing.

**END**

* * *

Wah! It's done! Yay!

And have you guessed what my next fic is about? Watch out for it! ",

Please review and I'll give you a preview of Mikan's ICHIGO notebbok (the contents) and also some secret prizes made just for this fic!


	9. Part 8 and a Half

**Look, guys, this was really meant to be shorter!**

**But if you really want me to continue, just do this:**

**REVIEW! Every single one of you! Both on the Favorites List and Alert List! Or else I will call a spade a spade and be done!**

**Cause I have other stories to make, like the next GA fic I'm working on now, but if you really want it guys, then sure why not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Here's a preview if you guys do the conditions:**

* * *

"Natsume? Are you done with it?" Mikan asked her... boyfriend.

Natsume glared at her. "Shut up, Baka! Stop annoying me!"

Mikan pouted. "Demo... Hotaru is busy!"

Natsume didn't lift his glare. "So you bug me instead?"

Mikan nodded playfully. "Yup!"

He stood up with a sigh. "Here, take it!" He said shoving the ichigo notebook to her. "I'm done!"

Mikan glared. "Hey!"

He walked away but stopped. He turned around and stuck his tongue out.

Mikan did the same. Boy, of all the people in the world, and he was her boyfriend.

"Ne, Natsume!" she said catching up. "When will we tell them?"

Natsume shrugged. "Just shut up, Baka."

He held her close as she reached for his arm. "I'm not the baka! You are!"

Natsume hid a smirk. "Yeah, for fallin' for you." he murmured.

Mikan looked up with her hazel innocent eyes. "Nani?"

Natsume looked away, lazing his eyes. "Betsuni." (means: "nothin'")

* * *

**Well? You like what's in store? Just do what i asked! Is that so hard!**

**kalyn19**


	10. PaRt 8 and Three Fourths

**READ THIS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE OR ELSE! CONTAINS VERY IMPORTANT STUFF AND SEQUEL TO STORY!**

Hey guys! Since almost NONE of you read the A/N, I have come to the **decision of stopping this fic**… I was _really pissed off_ that nobody even bothered to read it and wonder why the chapter-supposed-to-be-preview was too short!

I practically cried. I did it all for you guys!

Authors make A/N's not only for disclaimers, but to tell you something that is VERY IMPORTANT, especially when those words are IN BOLD PRINT!

Besides, I was really going to make a sequel to this, that's why I was so hasty to continue!

It's called "**Puramu**" and it's Hotaru's turn in the spotlight. Although it is in Hotaru and Ruka's focus, the sidelines is Mikan and Natsume as their relationship develops from what happened during "Ichigo."

So if you guys want more of this, you have to look out for "Puramu" which is coming soon!

The last half chapter will be included in the new story and I hope you tune in.

Oh yeah, I will not delete these "and a half" chapters to serve as a reminder to you guys, and for those who would read this to relate to "Puramu"

I am making a series of GA fics called "Kudaramo Notebooks" or "Fruit Notebooks" for the characters. Each supposedly bought one from the same store in Central Town. The end of the series is called "Kudaramo" where everything else is clarified.

So, thank you so much for having the time to read this A/N and I hope you guys learned your lesson.

Okay, so if you guys read this and reviewed, I will do the pleasure of sending you a preview of Puramu.

Love you guys! Peace!

kalyn19


End file.
